The New Addition
by PadFootWasHere
Summary: Matt/OC Mello/OC so this is a repost with some small changes same basic story main pairing is with matt and a minor mello -that will develop more later but mostly behind the scenes- hope you like
1. Chapter 1

_**The new addition **_

A/N:this is the first fic that I've ever posted and i'm really self consious so please don't comment to brutally but I do want your reviews

Luka and Noa both belong to me. I normally dont like OC stories and I dont blame you if you dont like like them either,(i usually only like yaoi) but i tried really hard! sooo please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any DN characters, because if I did, they would almost all be yaoi. Takada and Misa would died a horribly painful death planned out by me.

* * *

**Chapter One**

She sat quietly in the hospital bed she'd just woken up in. She didn't cry like you'd expect a newly orphaned eight year old to. She just sat there staring at the blindingly white wall. A nurse walked in and sat next to the girl's bed.

"Leila…Leila dear, can you hear me honey," the girl, Leila, didn't respond, though she could clearly hear the nurse. "Leila I'm going to change the bandages on your eye now." Again, the eight year old didn't respond and the nurse sighed. She slowly began unwinding the dirtied bandages from Leila's head, carefully untangling them from the girl's hip length black hair.

The nurse gently lifted Leila's chin and let the girl's bangs fall from her face, to see her damaged right eye. It was a dull ashy gray, unlike her left eye which was a bright acidy green and yet they were equally hollow and dead.

Most of the cuts around her eye had healed fairly well, except the two deepest. One vertically over her eye, the other extending down her cheek. They still looked raw and would leave permanent scars. The nurse carefully wrapped fresh bandages around her head, stood and left the room with a sigh. Leila slowly laid back on the bed, clenching her left eye shut and trying to block out the tormenting memories of her father's bloody body, crushed in the driver's seat and her mother's wide dead eyes staring accusingly at her. They had been arguing her mother yelling at her for being rude to the clients during dinner … work always came first, No matter what. It wasn't working. But she wouldn't cry, she didn't deserve to cry.

* * *

An old man in a tan trench coat entered the hospital flanked by a dark haired boy in a long sleeved white shirt and loose blue jeans. The boy had dark circles under his black eyes, and was unusually thin.

He followed the old man closely. When they arrived at the front desk, the old man turned to the dark haired boy.

"L are you sure you want to do this in person? We can't be sure she'll even be smart enough to be taken into Whammy's, why are you risking this?"

L shrugged and smiled at his guardian. "Watari, you worry far too much."

Watari gave L a skeptical look before turning to the receptionist and asking for the room of a Miss Leila Devin. The receptionist shook her head sadly. "Nobody's allowed in to see her."

Watari glanced at L, who in turn nodded.

"Ma'am, I am afraid I must insist, we are here on official business concerning her placement after her release, which I believe is tomorrow." The woman's eyes widened and she nodded hastily, quickly giving them the information they needed and calling a doctor to explain the current situation to them.

"She won't respond to anything we say or do. She hasn't eaten since she first woke, and she is permanently blind in her right eye."

When they arrived at the door, L stunned the doctor by telling him to leave. The doctor stuttered and mumbled but consented, walking off down the hall.

L looked at Watari, "Please follow me in, but wait by the door unless I need you." Watari nodded, and they walked through the door to see a young girl with unusually long black hair, sitting up in a hospital bed staring at nothing. A tray of food seemingly from breakfast, completely untouched, was resting on the side table. There was a chair next to her bed which L crouched on. He said nothing, just watched her.

She didn't seem aware that there was anybody else in the room, let alone someone sitting within five feet of her. After about ten minutes of silence, L reached into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop and held it out to Leila.

"Your hungry aren't you Leila." It wasn't really a question, not the way he said it. Leila did not answer but something in his tone made her turn away from the wall to look at L, her visible eye left his for the briefest of seconds to look at the offered candy before snapping back up to meet L's eyes once again. The girl's hand slowly extended towards the lollipop before quite suddenly dropping back onto the bed, fingers curling into a soft fist on the white sheets. L nodded and set the candy next to her hand.

"Leila, I'm going to need to ask you some questions." The girl blinked and put her hand over the lollipop. She looked down at her hand, then back at L.

"What kind of questions?"

L smiled at the girl, the probability that this would work just rose quite a bit. He looked back at Watari who nodded. Leila watched the exchange silently.

"Watari, go check Leila out, we'll be taking her tonight." Watari nodded and left. L quietly helped the girl out of bed and handed her a package. "Change into this, I'll wait outside." About five minutes later, Leila walked out of her room in a short sleeve black cotton sun dress with purple ballet flats, and a purple ribbon tying her hair back.

She still had bandages covering half of her face. Her black bangs still fell in front of her eyes and she had the lollipop in her mouth. Her face was as expressionless as ever.

Shortly after she left her room, Watari returned, he handed her papers to L and smiled at Leila. "You look lovely Miss Leila." She didn't respond. She seemed to have taken to staring off silently again. L wordlessly took the eight year old's hand, guiding her to the elevator.

They left the building and made their way to the car. during the drive L explained whammy's and its purposes, asked her a few questions about her parents and education and discussed alias's… after a while Leila admitted that she had had a family cat named Luka who had died when she was five and she had always loved the name…

* * *

Leila gripped tighter to L's hand when she saw the closed gates. To a scared eight year old girl, they were huge and menacing. Watari punched a code into the box next to the gate, and the groups of children playing outside scattered as the gates swung open.

Watari stepped out of the car and opened the back door for L. The kids began to crowd as always, waiting to hear the new announcements and see the new kid. L stepped out of the car and Leila followed, still clinging to his hand. L looked over the gathered children until he'd picked out the few he was looking for. His top four: Near, Mello, Matt, and Noa. Linda, number eight, was standing closely behind Near.

"This is Luka, she is our newest addition." He looked around and smirked. "Linda, I would like it if you would look after her and help her if she needs it." Linda's head shot up.

**(A/N: Leila will be referred to as Luka from now on)**

"Of course L!" She squealed annoyingly. Luka twitched slightly, but said nothing, as Linda came to her side smiling like the dopey idiot that Mello so often referred to her as. L smiled at Luka before dropping her hand and climbing back into the car. Linda smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at her and tried to grab onto her hand like L had. Luka quickly snatched her hand away from the annoying girl; she did not want to be touched. Linda looked momentarily hurt, then that exasperating grin was back. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the _important_ people and then I'll show you your room. Roger had it set up this morning; they got your things from your house and brought them here." She then dragged Luka off into the quickly dispersing crowd.

* * *

**A/N**: hahah! done and of course L knew that putting Luka with Linda would push her exactly where he wanted her to be Cuz of course hes freakin awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**The new addition ch2**

**Chapter Two**

_**Luka's P.O.V.**_

The annoying, smiley girl with pigtails dragged me off into the herd of other kids, to a small boy with freakishly pale skin and white hair. The annoying girl, Linda, introduced him as Near. I stared at him and he stared back. No words were exchanged, but after a minute I glanced at Linda who was standing there, looking like a complete idiot, then back at Near. He understood and smiled, feeling my pain, and I let the corner of my mouth lift into a slightly crooked smile. She then pointed at a skinny blond boy with a bob cut, playing soccer and wearing all black.

"That's Mello. He's number 'two'," Then she whispered, "He's under Near, but he used to be number one, and he hates Near for taking his place!" She said it like she couldn't believe it. To me it made perfect sense. I would have felt the same. No offense to the pale boy. She then pointed to the red-headed boy and the girl with long curly brown hair sitting on the bench near Mello. The boy was actively playing his game boy, while the girl was completely engrossed in Mello's game. She had a black sketchbook in her lap and a pencil sticking out of the messy bun her hair was pulled into.

"That's Matt, he's third. He's a freak, a nerd, and Mello's partner in crime. He's the only one who can stand him besides Noa, and she's practically Mello's stalker!"

I didn't understand. They seemed nice enough to me. It's not like they were punching babies or kicking puppies. That's when I noticed that Linda was staring at my bandages. Linda seemed, to me, to be a very snotty and rude girl and I didn't like her she reminded me of my parents and how they treated people they saw as beneath them. So I told her just that.

"I don't like you." And that was all I said as I turned and walked off towards Mello, Matt, and Noa, whose heads snapped towards me (along with everybody else's) when Linda began to wail (It was almost more obnoxious than her smile). Mello looked from my bored expression to Linda's hysterical show, and grinned maniacally and looked to Matt.

"I like this one Matty." Noa giggled and Matt smiled, but did not look away from his game again. I stopped before the trio. Mello spoke first. "I like your work." He nodded towards the sobbing girl in my wake. I accepted the praise with a small nod, and then sat next to Matt. I stared at the screen then looked back at his face.

"Zelda?" Matt's fingers stopped their furious movement on the buttons. But when he did, he looked at me. The me past the bandages. It's like they weren't there to him, and I felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth. Linda was wrong.

"Yes, that would be correct." He looked curiously at me. "You like games?" I nodded furiously and smiled.

Mello stood there and watched us converse about various games before he asked, "Do you like sports?" I gave him a nervous smile.

"Some. I...I like soccer." He grinned at me.

"What about pranks?" Mello asked.

"And Art?" Noa added hastily looking at me with curious blue eyes.

My eye widened and a smirk spread across my face. "Only on people I don't like. And yes, I like art, but I'm not very good."

The threesome grinned at me with identical Cheshire grins, and then Mello spoke, "We'll get along just fine."

**Time Jump 5 Years**

We were all standing in front of the placement board. I was searching for my name in the tens and twentys and couldn't seem to find it. This was strange. I'd thought I'd done fairly well on my exams. Matt, Mello, and Noa were checking their placement in the top five when Noa gasped. Mello smirked and Matt smiled. I looked at my friends curiously. Matt motioned for me to come and look, so I did.

"Read the list Luka." Matt said, still smiling. I was very confused, to say the least. I looked at the list, reading in my head. '_Near...Mello...Matt…Noa ...Luka...wait!_' I stood, staring, with my mouth hanging open. I'm sure I looked like a complete n00b, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was in the top 5! I turned slowly to look at my friends, smiling like an idiot. Noa rushed forward, wrapping me I a tight hug.

"Oh, I'm so very proud of you!" She exclaimed crushing me to her already developing 13 year old chest.

"Put her down, Noa." Mello said sounding extremely bored. "You're crushing her." She dropped me instantly and I stood, hands on knees, gasping for breath, my eyes wide.

(My right eye never regained its color or sight, and I never expected it to. I just kept my hair and bangs long so people wouldn't stare. Much...)

Matt patted my back. "I think some celebration is in order." I stood back up and looked up at Matt, smiling.

(Yes, while Matt and Mello shot up like weeds, Noa and I grew more slowly, but now even she was taller than me and better endowed...anyways since I'd stayed...petite, Mello and Matt were a good head taller than me and had a good four or five inches on Noa.)

We arrived back at the dorms shortly after our visit to the score board. Noa and I walked into Matt's room, leaving the door open for them. Mello and Noa sat on the bed, while Matt and I quickly turned on the game stations and set up for game day celebration. Mello pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag and began snapping away at it. Noa just sat sprawled out beside him on the bed. They were obviously at an awkward stage, considering Noa had finally confessed about a month ago, after four and a half long years of debate with herself and me. Mello hadn't known what to do so he'd snapped at her and made her feel horrible. The next day, she walked into lessons with her nose pierced. Needless to say, it had not gone over well. They still hung out together, but I think it was more for mine and Matt's sakes than anything else. That, and Noa still wouldn't give up on Mello.

As soon as Matt and I had turned onto the TV and systems, we picked out a vs. game and went at it (so to speak).

I totally pwnd him. I'd beat Matt at every game so far, and I was quite proud of myself! It was really pissing him off. Mello and Noa had gone off a while ago to do something or other. I hadn't been paying attention at the time (too busy pwning Matt). They'd been gone about an hour. I heard the telltale beeping of the game over screen and turned to look at Matt, grinning like a mad man. "Now what's the score Matty?"

"Shut up." He growled, pouting, and crossing his arms. I ignored his demand and continued my teasing.

"I mean seriously, Matt! What's up? Are you on a losing streak or what?"

"Shut up Luka." I continued ignoring him.

"So Matt, do tell. How does it feel to lose to a gir-!" I never finished because next thing I knew I was flat on my back with a pissed off Matt pinning me down on the bed. I felt his game controller dig painfully into my side. Needless to say, I was shocked! He leaned down real close until I could hear his breathing in my ears and feel it on my face.

"I told you to shut up." He said calmly, and that's when it happened. He kissed me. Yeah, that's right KISSED me. It was so short and sudden that I almost thought that I'd imagined it! Then the door swung open. Mello and Noa walked in, bickering, and then there was a brief silence. I felt my face heat up and I tried to push Matt off, but he still wouldn't move. He was just staring at me like he was wishing he could kiss me again, he didn't.

"What are you doing!" Noa practically yelled into the awkward silence. That seemed to register in Matt's head. He shot me an apologetic look and climbed off of me. Mello gave Matt a knowing look before speaking.

"We came to ask you if you guys were hungry, but we could just come back later." Mello smirked. Matt and I both turned pink.

"No, that's ok. We'll come. I'm pretty hungry." I said. I was quite happy to hear that my voice was much calmer than I actually felt. Matt said nothing. He just nodded in agreement. Nothing more was said as we left for the café, video games forgotten.

**TBC**

A/N: Hope you're all enjoying the fic! And will hopefully continue to do so. Anyhow, please review(if you can)! It'll only take a minute, I promise! -smiles- And I would really appreciate it. Well, till next time. -waves-

**P.S.** in reference to the piercing situation im going on the assumption that it would probably be against the rules at whammys to have piercings(y'kno like how it is at private skools and such) noa is trying to get mellos attention by acting out that and mello sees her as a goodiegoodie and she is trying to change his opinion of her. so she decides she is going to pierce something every time she gets rejected by him.


	3. Chapter 3

The new addition ch3

**Matt's POV**

Chapter Three

I blinked angrily as I saw the flashing game over screen…again. It didn't make any sense. She was totally kicking my ass. I felt like a n00b. She had this smart-ass grin on her face and it was really pissing me of, but it also looked really hot. Damn pre-teen hormones.

"What's the score now Matty?" She taunted. Oh no she did not!

"Shut up," I growled and tried to scowl, crossing my arms for added effect. She ignored me.

"I mean seriously Matt. Are you on a losing streak or what?" My eyes narrowed. She was pushing her luck.

"Shut up Luka." Of course she didn't listen.

"So Matt, do tell. How does it feel to lose to a gir-!" I didn't let her finish. I pushed her down on to my bed. I was pissed as hell, and yet I couldn't help but think how unbelievably cute she was staring up at me with wide mismatched eyes. I loved her eyes I thought they kind of made her unique.

I leaned down real close to Luka, so I could whisper and she'd still be able to hear me.

"I told you to shut up." I said calmly and then on a whim, I kissed her. It was nice, but I pulled back quickly. Then (of course) the door swung open. Mello and Noa walked in, arguing about some inconsequential nonsense, but they both went dead silent when they noticed us. I couldn't move at first. All that ran through my mind was how much I wanted to kiss her again. Then I felt her try to push me away, and suddenly I realized that I was taking advantage of her. She wasn't as strong as me and she couldn't fight back. Never mind the fact that she wouldn't. I instantly felt horrible.

"What are you doing!" Noa's shocked voice rang loudly in the silence. However it did make my mind snap back to my body and I quickly removed myself from Luka.

Mello gave me the 'Look'. "We came to ask you guys if you were hungry, but we could just come back later…" Mello smirked and I felt my face turn an unflattering shade of pink.

"No, that's ok. We'll come. I'm pretty hungry." She didn't sound anywhere near as flustered as I felt, nor did she look it. She sounded calm. I couldn't talk; if I did I'm sure I would have started stuttering. Talk about embarrassing, so I just nodded. Nothing else was said; as we left the room I didn't bother to turn off the games.

**A/N: please read and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

The new addition ch4

Luka's POV

Chapter 4

2 Months Later

Mello, Matt, Noa, and I all sat at a table near the middle of the dining hall watching Near be mauled by snotty girls. It was hilarious but I felt kind of bad…almost. That's when Roger came in.

"Near, Mello, Matt, Noa, Luka. I would like you all to come with me." We all shared a look before standing to follow Roger to his office. When we entered, I saw the last thing I expected. L was sitting in a spinning computer chair. I reacted first, launching forward and hugging L around the waist.

"Hello there everyone." L said patting my head as I pulled away. "I was informed of your big accomplishment, Luka. I am quite proud." My visible eye widened at the unexpected praise and I blushed. L looked around at the other whammy kids, a small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. "I will be returning in one week. I will expect you all packed and ready to go." We all just stared at him with identical looks of confusion plastered across our faces. Roger spoke then.

"L, are you sure you want all five? Why not just take Near and Mello?"

"Because Near and Mello do not get along, but I am quite certain that Mello will be much more tolerable if his friends are present. Besides, they will not be a burden. They each have their own unique skills to develop and contribute."

"Um…L, what are you talking about?" Noa asked, thoroughly confused.

"Children, you are all moving to Japan to live with L and Watari."

"Huh?" Matt and I responded at the same time. Quite intelligently, I might add. Mello rolled his eyes at us but Noa stayed uncharacteristically silent, as did Near though it wasn't so out of character for him.

"L is adopting us," Mello stated.

"What! Seriously?" Matt and I were as excitable as puppies at times.

"Or the better question. Why?" Noa asked, finally speaking.

"I thought it was about time for you all to start your detective training. You will also be attending a quite prestigious private school to further your current educations," L stated, not at all phased by the shocked expressions crossing our faces. Even Near looked mildly surprised. L stood and walked to the door. "Come Watari. Roger, please make sure they are all prepared when I return." Roger nodded and we watched as they left. Then Roger herded us toward our rooms.

We took our time packing throughout the week, while Noa and Mel were packed and ready on the first night, the fun suckers. Matt and I on the other hand decided to spend our night celebrating. We stayed up all night playing video games and eating junk food. We'd been dismissed from lessons for the whole week to 'prepare' ourselves.

The night before we were to leave, I had trouble sleeping. Every time I managed to fall asleep I had constant nightmares and woke up again. It was about two A.M. when I gave up on sleep all together. I crawled carefully out of bed and stumbled across my dark room to the door. Slowly, I cracked it open and peeked out to the hall. It was dark. Obviously. I had planned to go to Noa's room but now I wasn't so sure I could find my way there in the dark. Matt's room however, was much closer and I knew my way there by heart, thanks to all the years of secret sleepovers and midnight game sessions.

Matt was my best friend and he'd always been the one to comfort me. Nobody understood how close we really were, besides Mello and Noa of course. If the staff and teachers ever found out, we would probably be separated… Not that it mattered now.

I crept out into the hall and quietly made my way to Matt's room. He always kept his door locked, but gave me an extra key that never left my neck. I quickly unlocked his door and slipped inside, trying not to make too much noise. It didn't matter anyway, because Matt was already awake. He sat up and looked in my direction.

"Luka? What's wrong? Are all you alright?" He sounded really worried and it made me feel kind of bad.

"Couldn't sleep." I stared at Matt through my bangs. He was wearing a black tank top and gray boxers. His lack of sufficient clothing didn't faze me a bit. He sighed and folded the covers back for me. I gingerly plopped down on his bed, pulling my legs up. He silently pulled the covers back over the both of us. I felt him stiffen slightly when I wrapped my arms around his waist and curled up against him. I ignored it until I felt a hand in my hair, lightly running his fingers through the black strands. He does things like that a lot. I love it. It made me feel safe and warm. I felt him pull me a little closer as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Good night, Luka," he whispered softly into my hair as he hugged me.

"Night," I said sleepily through a yawn before I let the familiar motion of his hand lull me to sleep.

A/N: Hey question for whatever wonderful people take the precious time out of their days to read this crap fic….yeah, anyway's. What do you think? Do you want to know what our Matty-dear thought of this little nighttime visit? Or should I just continue on with Luka. Or both, but continuing in Matt's POV? Please R&R, and help me out!


	5. Chapter 5

The new addition ch5

A/N: okay sooo sorry to all you folks out there who wanted matty-kins reaction but as luck would have it I lost 18 chapies worth of work on this fic! so until they are found I will basically be winging it.

Chapter 5

Matt's POV

The next morning when I woke up I unsurprisingly found myself pinned to the bed by roughly ninety pounds of… well, Luka.  
I just laid there awkwardly trying to fight down the ravenous blush that had taken residence on my face. Until I looked at my clock and realized that we had about thirty minutes before we were supposed to leave.  
"Crap!" I yelped jerking up right on the bed effectively dislodging Luka in the process. She looked up at me with a groggy scowl from the cold floor.  
"wha'd ya do tha' for?" she slurred. I tried not to laugh I really did…  
I quickly kneeled down in front of her and hugged her tightly."Sorry Lulu" I muttered before pulling her up to her feet "now wake up cuz we only have about twenty-five minutes before we have to leave."  
Luka's eyes widened dramatically before shouting at me hysterically "What the hell Matt! Why didn't you set your alarm?"  
"I forgot?" she stared at me incredulously before shaking her head and running off to my bathroom.

Luka's POV

'_jeez stupid matt!_' I thought grumpily while splashing warm water on my face. I quickly pulled two bright green hair ties off my wrist and pulled my long black hair into low pigtails.  
I stuck my head out the door and looked around for Matt "Hey Matty I have clothes in here still, right?" he nodded and pointed to a medium sized box in the corner of his room. I walked to it and pulled it open. I quickly picked out and dressed in purple shorts with green and black vertically stripped tights underneath and a black tank top. I rifled around for a minute longer until I uncovered a pair of tattered converse with rainbow laces, I smiled and pulled them on.  
I looked over to Matt; he was dressed in black skinnies and a striped shirt. He was standing by the door holding two of his hoodies one black and the other black with checkered pockets. He threw the checkered one to me and ushered me out the door as we slipped them on.  
We met up with Mello and Noa in the hall, and we all rushed to the front doors.

6 hours later  
(A/N: I don't really know how long it would take to get to the air port and then from england to japan in a plane so im just gonna say 6hours cuz im lazy and im technically supossed to be doing skool work right now.)

We were standing outside the airport waiting for Watari to show up with the car. Noa had asked earlier about living arrangements but L had simply shaken his head and grinned at us muttering something akin to a 'you'll see'. As you might have guessed this made us all quite nervous ,since a grinning L could never mean something good.  
We all piled into the limo when it arrived; L sat on one side of the car while Noa and I sat quietly between Matt and Mello on the other, Near sat on the floor playing with a bag of dice.  
"First of all these are for you." L stated holding out four cell phones; a black one to Mello, a red one to Matt, a blue one to Noa, and a green one to me. "These are to be used only for contacting me, Watari, and each other. All the numbers are already programmed into them. They are completely paid for and the bills will be taken care of monthly." We all nodded again.  
About thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of a large building swarming with teenagers. The car stopped and we all climbed out. "This is your school. As you can see uniforms are not required and there are on campus dorms where most students are required to live. You four are a special case and will be living off school grounds."  
"Then why are we here you said we weren't starting school till Monday that's three days from now?" Noa asked impatiently.  
L smiled at Noa "I thought you might like to meet headmaster and get your schedules and supply lists ahead of time."  
"oh…" Noa blushed.

The next stop we made was outside a huge apartment building. It looked roughly twelve or thirteen floors. Watari parked the car and we all got out again. This time though Watari got out as well and handed L a folder; L flipped it open and glanced over the papers before giving a sharp nod and snapping it shut and looking at all of us.  
"This way please." L nodded towards the doors and we all followed him in. He walked us to the elevators and pushed the twelve button. When we got off L turned to the door on the right and slid a key card through the lock. A small green light flashed and the door opened.  
L ushered us into the apartment and we looked around in awe. It was huge! There was a kitchen, a common room, a laundry room, two bathrooms, and two large bed rooms. After we looked around L told us to sit at the table we all took a seat except for me, I opted for Matt's lap instead. This of course provoked a blush from said red headed gamer, and a snicker from Mello which earned him a smack upside the head from Noa. Ahhh, good times…anyways L laid an extremely wordy document in front of each of us before folding his hands on his knees and explaining.  
"Once you sign these you will be legally emancipated. So I will not be you're legal guardian and you will be living on your own. You will make your own decisions and have my permission to do what you like as long as it stays within 'legal' boundaries. All the main bills will be paid for you until you are seventeen at which time you are expected to come work for me full time. You will each receive a monthly allowance of five-hundred dollars the only thing you will have to pay for yourselves will be your groceries, clothing, and personal effects." L paused to let us absorb this fresh information before continuing, "The only thing you are required to do is keep up with your studies and refine your skills. Is this acceptable?" We all nodded and he handed us pens and we signed our names then he and Watari signed as witnesses. Near stood off to the side looking bored and it occurred to me…  
"What about Near?"

"Ahh, yes, Near will be living with me." We all nodded (though Mello looked like he wanted to argue.) L stood and walked to the door we followed to see him out. Before he left he handed four envelopes to Noa and told us our boxes would be delivered by midday tomorrow. And then he was gone.

**TBC**

_  
**A/N**: hahaah! I have completed chapie 5 w00tw00t! oh yeah im cool! sorry I took so long to continue this fic i had no computer access for quite some time and as I said be4 I have lost all pre written chaps for this fic so updates will probably be slow. sorry guys ill try my best! Hope u like 3!


	6. Chapter 6

**The new addition ch6**

**a/n:** _well sorry it's been so long guys I'm gonna try to pick this story back up never found my missing chappies tho so it's gonna be coming right off the top of my head so I hope it sound OK. love you all _

* * *

**chapter 6**

The four teens stood staring at the door of what was apparently their new home. Mello was the first to break the awkward silence. "so what now guys?" glancing at each of his friends looking for an answer. Noa looked at the envelopes in her grasp, they were each labeled with a name so she passed them out.

"I think this is our first months allowance and our key cards." she glanced at the other three before it changed to a stern look at Matt and Luka's excited grins. "Don't even think about it you two! we need to set up bank accounts and set aside some of it to start saving, some for food and clothes, and then you two can go buy toys. " Matt and luka pouted.

"Fine mum!" Luka mocked and Matt chuckled. Mello rolled his eyes at the two, silently agreeing with Noa's plan. Luka's face changed instantly when she looked at the two doors off the common room "I wanna pick my room first! come on Matty!" Mello and Noa watched the two run off like excited puppies, Noa smiling indulgently and Mello shaking his head in mild amusement... that is until they realized what Matt and Luka rooming together meant for them.

Mello reacted first "Shit! Matt Get Back Here!" but he was ignored. He growled loudly and moved to the common room to flop on to the couch with a huff, a scowl already painted on his face. The scowling blond heard a sigh and glanced up to see Noa staring at her feet with a look that just screamed kicked puppy and suddenly realized that with out meaning to, he'd hurt her...again; And just like always he had absolutely no clue how to fix the problem he'd accidentally created. "I- I guess its not that big of a deal... I mean if they can manage living together with out it being awkward, I don't see why we cant do it? Right?" he almost flinched at the speed that Noa's head snapped up. Her big blue eyes wide and hopeful. Her face split in to a happy grin and she grabbed Mello's arm and dragged him off to the unoccupied room.

"Yes!" Luka muttered with a fist pump as she watched Mello be dragged to his new room. She turned to Matt with a triumphant grin." well, this will either work out great or it'll totally blow up in our faces."

Matt grinned back and hugged her "Let's just hope it works Lulu."

* * *

**A/N:** _yes Matt and Luka were being sneaky and trying to coax Noa and Mello into getting closer. but will it work?_

The next morning Matt woke to the smell of cooking food, curious he moved across the room to wake up Luka. "Luka wake up!" he shook her gently earning a groan and a sleepy smack to his hands. Matt glared for a moment before grinning "ookay, but I think Noa's making breakfast..." that got her. Luka sleepily pulled herself in to a semi upright position before reaching out to Matt.

"up?" Matt rolled his eyes at Luka before lifting her and carrying her out of the room like a sleepy toddler. When they got to the kitchen Luka was slightly more awake, Matt sat in a chair at the table across from Mello, Luka comfortably resting in his lap.

"morning Mel, Noa, so where'd the food come from?" Mello nodded in a slightly groggy manner to the newly emerged pair,as Noa answered Matt's question.

"It was already here," she said as she flipped a pancake. "not a lot, mind you, but some basics... pancake mix, a carton of eggs, milk, some orange juice, a loaf of bread, and some sandwich meats and cheeses... we'll need to go grocery shopping today after the bank and we also need to go to the drug store. We need to stock up on some medical supplies and dont forget someone needs to be home around midday to wait for our stuff to arrive."

Matt looked momentarily suprised, Noa was a planing machine. And Luka was right, jokingly said or not Noa was very much like a mother. "what would we do with out you Noa?"

Noa looked at Matt over her shoulder "starve, die maybe?" she said this very seriously and everyone laughed.

Luka grinned when Noa put the enormous pile of pancakes on the table along with the juice (milk for Mello) and syrup."Mmmmh,Pancakes!" Luka nearly moaned as she shoved one in her mouth, Matt shook his head at her and made a plate for them and putting syrup in a small cup next to they're plate (he doesn't like syrup and Luka has the same unfortunate sugar addiction as L). Luka and Matt both began eating,moving around each other flawlessly, they had plate sharing down to an art. which didn't surprise there table mates in the least as they'd been doing it for years.

When they were all done Noa sent them all off to get dressed, seeing as she was the only one who was, Luka and Matt took turns in their bathroom to shower and dress. Luka had her hair in pony tail and was wearing baggy black cargo shorts, a purple cut-off tank top and flip-flops and Matt's jacket from the day before, Matt in dark jeans, a blue and black stripped shirt and converse. They left there room to meet with their friends in the common room. Mello was stretched comfortably out on the sofa in tight black jeans, a red t shirt and his Rosary, Noa in a pleated black skirt and a magenta tank top with Mello's legs across her lap. When they were all seated comfortably Noa told them the plan for the day.

"we need to go to the bank first, I called L while you all were getting dressed. He has an account set up for us at the bank but its frozen and we all have to be there to activate it, but I think after that we should split off in pairs to shop for school supplies and groceries, Mello and I will do groceries." she paused glancing at the blond for confirmation, he nodded. "That means you two are doing the School supplies. I'm writing you a list which you WILL be following. We have special classes on the side of the regular ones so some of the stuff needs to be bought at different stores."

**A/N: **_Matt's taking computer programing and software/tech classes, Luka's taking sociology,psychology and criminology classes along with mixed martial arts with Mello, Noa is taking a basic medical course,and advanced chemistry classes, Mello is also taking language classes in just about every thing...the school is kinda like a hardcore prep academy so most of the classes are advanced and they carry a lot of courses that you'd normally only take in college._

"Alright" Luka groaned at the thought of one of Noa's lists.  
"Mello and I will probably finish before you so we'll be home to meet with the movers. So don't rush through the shopping and make sure you get everything okay?" Matt and Luka nodded.

* * *

The bank took Forever. At least it felt that way to the small group of teenagers but finally they were done and left the bank happily with bank cards to their account and multiple safety precautions put into place. Shortly after that the group split as planned and went to shop. Matt looked at the list Noa had given him and sighed. "well, where to first Lulu?"

"I don't know? first aid? Then computer stuff and the translation books Mel's gonna need, then the basics, notebooks and such?" Luka rattled off boredly. Matt smiled at her and led the way to the first store.

**Meanwhile**

"Mello, you do realize we have to buy more than just chocolate... right?" Noa looked up from the case of chocolate in there basket to the blond next to her.

"YES! We also have to buy Luka's Lollipops." Mello answered with a smirk

Noa sighed and leaned against the basket "go get them and meet me in the bread isle."

"yes ma'am" Mello said with a grin and salute as Noa passed him to go down the bread isle.

* * *

Mello pushed open the door and put down his bags, holding the door open for Noa and the movers who had arrived right as they had gotten home.

"Just put them in there." Mello motioned the movers to the common room. "Come on Noa some of these are gonna go bad if we don't put them away." Noa nodded in agreement and Mello retrieved the bags he'd put down and walked to the kitchen with Noa trailing behind him.

Mello smirked as he watched Noa try to reach the top shelves in order to put the precariously stacked boxes of pasta in her arms away. It seemed she was just an inch or so to short. He walked next to her with a large bag of rice, that was supposed to go on the same shelf, and easily put it away. She turned and scowled at him before thrusting the boxes into his arms and stalking off to put away the new sandwich stuffs. Grinning at his success at irritating his roommate, Mello continued to stock the pantry in silence.

It wasn't long until the movers were done, Noa thanked them, offered them a snack which they politely declined, and walked them to the door. Mello Watched her return to the kitchen to start lunch and bit into his bar of chocolate. When Noa heard the snap her eye twitched. She turned just slightly, flicked her wrist and released the knife she had been using to chop up lettuce for salads. she smiled when she heard the thud of the knife embedding itself in the wooden table in front of Mello. She turned to look at the blond "Mello your going to spoil your lunch." She told him in a sweet voice. Mello nodded wide eyed and gently put the chocolate on the table and pushed it a way carefully, never taking his eyes away from Noa. You NEVER piss off Noa. She smiled sweetly at the blond and turned back to chopping vegetables(with a new knife).

By the time Noa had finished making lunch it was almost two thirty. Checking the clock she sighed in frustration and grabbed her cell phone and called Matt.

* * *

"Hello?" Matt answered his phone. "Noa? Oh, yeah we're almost done. checking out now. what? okay, lunch? fifteen minutes tops! Yes Ma'am. No we didn't get kicked out of any stores... oh come on! that was one time!" Matt grit his teeth and felt his eye twitch. "we'll seen you in a few Noa. Bye." Matt hung up muttering something about obnoxious mother hens.

The cashier smile at him as Luka snickered. "your mother?" Matt stayed silent and payed the man.

Luka nearly burst with laughter. "more like a crazy younger sister with mommy syndrome and a knife fetish." Matt shook his head at her and picked up some of their bags.

"come on Luka we need to get home. Lunch is ready and Mello's not allowed any chocolate till after he's eaten." Luka eyes widened she hurriedly grabbed up the remaining bags and shot off out of the store.

**A/N: **_YAY! finally chapter six. I'm so sorry it took so long... but here it is . even if it is kind of filler-ish... anyway i think the next chapter might be another time jump not a long one but maybe a few months Mello and Matt are both 14almost 15 right now and and Luka and Noa are both13/14 so i might just skip passed the rest of the adjustment period and their birthdays so they are a more acceptable age(for geniuses) to start developing their relationships, habits, addictions, and darker quirks... such as mellos connections(mafia) and obsession with leather and guns, matts smoking, luka's fascination with tourture, matts mad hacking skillz, and noa's love of knives and knowedge of poisons,and awesome medical skillz. thanks for reading 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Addition ch7**

**A/N:**_ I've decided to give you a little more character building/forshadowing and other such nonsense before the big time jump. I'll probably put some thing about exams and testing out early in here so the time jump will flow better and i can also build on the relationships a bit more so it doesn't seem like they just popped up over night~ and i might just introduce a new 'character' lol..._

* * *

It was about half way through the fourth month of school and our lovely Noa was currently trying to rouse a stubborn blond from bed. She stood with her hands on her hips fingers fisting slightly (in irratation) into the silky material of her chinese style pajamas.

She glared at the blanket cacoon that was her roommate. "Mello If you don't get up your your going to make us all late!" the blond mumbled something unintelligable and rolled away from the frustrated mother hen. She scowled and her eye twitched. "Mello!" she growled out one last time before she would take drastic measures. 'three...two...on-'

Matt and Luka having heard Noa's yelling had poked their heads through the door to see what was going on, just in time to see Noa flipping Mello's mattress off his bed and onto the floor the blond still on it. Next thing they knew they were being shoved out of the way by a hysterically laughing brunett as she was chased out of the bedroom and all over the apartment by Mello who was currently cursing loudly in nearly every language he knew aside from english. The chase ended with the Mello tackling Noa onto the couch and tickling her mercilessly until she finally begged for him to stop and apologized for his rude awakening.(not really meaning the latter of course)

Matt glanced at Luka before looking back at the breathless duo sprawled on the couch and just shrugged before moving to the kitchen to start the morning coffee and Mello's cocoa... Luka just watched them for a moment longer before launching herself over the back of the sofa to flop on top of both her friends. "Noaaa! feeeed meee! I'm starving!" she moaned out piteously.

Noa sighed and ruffled the tiny girls hair and Mello did his customary eyeroll before shoving Luka playfully off of them (and onto the floor) and struted into the kitchen. Luka just layed on the floor and played dead dramatically. Noa copied Mello's eyeroll and entered the kitchen as well. "Matt go get princess rag doll and drag her royal laziness into the kitchen for breakfast" Noa ordered and Matt made a big show of sighing in false exasperation and slouching into the other room.

"yess mum~"

* * *

The First class of the day was one that they all shared. It was advanced maths and all four of them were completely bored out of there minds after fifteen minutes. Luckily for them it wasn't long after the bordom set in that the intercom came on and called all of them to the main office Noa's eyes immediatly shifted to stare acussingly at Luka, Mello and Matt. The group stood quietly ignoring the imature 'ooohhs' and snickers from their classmates and were lead out of the room by Mello. When the were seated in the empty headmasters office Noa rounded on the three troublemakers. "What did you do?" she practically hissed.

Matt was the first to cover his ass "what ever it was I didn't have any part in it!" he yelped as he cowered behind Mello and Luka. Now Matt was deffinantly not a coward but Noa absolutly terrified him. You just don't piss off Noa.

"If we get expelled... or even suspended for that matter can you just imagine L's reaction?" she stared at each of them and watched as they paled dramatically.

Headmaster Yamada entered his office shortly after hearing the tail end of the conversation. "Don't worry nobodies getting expelled or suspended or even getting detentions for that matter. I actually called you here because your gaurdian had asked me to keep an eye on your scores. At first I thought he just wanted to be personally informed of your progress but now I understand what he meant." he smiled at there confused expressions "You four are already far passed your peers in the advanced core classes. Your teachers even mentioned thent on some assignments you went into three times the amount of detail that was even asked for and were correct on all points." he watched there reactions and was confused by the fact that they didn't seem to understand why he was so surprised that their work was flawless.

Luka spoke for them all "But isn't that whats expected of us?"

The headmaster was absolutely stunned. He had never even heard of any one at this age with that kind of work ethic, deciding to go back to the origonal point of the meeting instead of dwelling on the current phenomenom smacking him in the face he continued, "the point is I believe that by the end of next month you will all be ready to test out of your core classes and focus solely on taking what ever elective classes you want to load up with." the four stared at him with vairious degrees of surprise. They'd assumed that they'd just be placed in more difficult classes.

Mello made sure to clarify "So when we test out our entire schedual will be made up of chosen electives and we can completely focus on our specialties or at least what we plan to specialise in?" the headmaster nodded and the foursome grinned at each other.

"Life just got so much easier" Luka sighed out happily.

Matt chuckeled at her and flicked her nose bringing her out of her dreamy haze. "Stay with us now Lulu~" He teased. Luka scowled causing the two boys to laugh.

Noa ignored them focusing in stead on the headmaster "so none of us are in trouble?" she asked and Yamada laughed.

"Unless there is anything you would like to confess to?" he asked jokingly.

The boys laughter stopped almost instantaneously and they stared at him with wide eyes. Luka laughed nervously "oh would you look at the time, we're going to be late for second period! We should go! Thanks so much for meeting with us about the tests, we'll be there, and we'll be in touch!" she quickly ushered an uneasy looking Mello and Matt from the room, Noa following behind. The headmasters laughter following them.

Noa looked at them "what did you do?"

Luka looked momentarily panicked then schooled her expression carefully blank, Mello and Matt finally finding themselves and following her example. "nothing they can prove had any thing to do with us."

Noa couldn't contain the fit of giggles that escaped her at that. "this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain maple syrup based accident that befell my _poor_ history teacher would it?" the man had given Noa a detention for very politely correcting him during class when they were reviewing for a test saying she had been a smart ass(which she wasn't). Noa had been in tears when she told the others. the next day the man had entered the classroom covered from head to toe in maple syrup and chicken feathers.

Mello smirked slightly "whatever are you talking about?" playing up the innocent blond card.

Matt chuckled and waved at them as he wandered off in the direction of his computer class. Luka grabbed Mello's arm and led him in the direction of there mixed martial arts class yelling to Noa that they'd 'see her later' as they rushed off. She smiled fondly after her best friends and walked in the opposite directon twords her medical science class.

* * *

"come on Luka we're gonna be late." Matt yelled from outside of the girls locker-room, they had stayed after for school for extra lessons and Luka was taking forever to change back into street clothes.

"Jeez Matt keep your pants on and let me put on mine!" she shouted back.

"I don't want to be the one to explain to Noa why we were late to our meeting with L. Do you?" Matt scowled at her as she walked out in purple skinny jeans and his hoodie.

"Okay mister whiny pants we can go now!" she mocked dragging him out of the school and twords the apartment. They were discussing different game systems when it happened. They were passing by the opening of an alley, there was a group of what looked like young highschool boys huddled around something. The boys where laughing and jeering at what ever it was, and Luka just froze she felt rage build up as she watched one of them kick whatever it was. She snapped when she saw one of them pull out an pocket knife. Matt was unfortunately to shocked by the scene to stop her in time,she lunged. "what the hell do you think your doing!" she yelled and ran at the boys literally dropkicking the closest one in her fury. when she saw what was going on in the middle of the circle she felt cold sweep through her. Laying curled into itself on the ground was a small red akita inu puppy with bloody fur and a mangled ear, it was hardly moving and letting out pathetic whimpering breaths. She punched the next closest boy in the jaw sending him into the alley wall. Her eyes blurred with angry tears.

Matt grabbed a boy the back of the neck, swept his legs and slammed his head into the concrete just as he moved to go after Luka and glared at the rest. "Get the fuck out before we call the cops." he said it quietly, just loud enough to be heard through the alley. The other boys gulped and scattered not wanting to get the crap beat out of them or get aressted.

Luka knelt next to the tiny frightened animal in the now empty alley, she reached out to it slowly. Only to have the puppy jerk back and snap at her fingers. She shushed him soothingly and the next time she reached out the puppy did not miss. Latching on to her fingers and growling lowly. Luka winced but otherwise did not react. Continually shushing and whispering comfortingly to the frightened puppy."It's okay little one, I'm not gonna hurt you. shhhh, your gonna be alright." Matt watched worriedly but did not intervene knowing how Luka was with animals. slowly the puppy released her hand and whimpered nosing it and licking the bite. Luka looked at Matt "we need to take him to Noa." he nodded took out his phone to call Noa simple telling her to be ready for them when they arrived. slowly and carefully Luka picked the puppy up cradling him in her jacket staining it with blood. They rushed as carefully as they could back to the apartment.

* * *

"Noa! Mello! " Matt yelled as soon as he entered the apartment, Luka trailing carefully behind.

"Whats wrong? What happen-" Noa gasped when she laid eyes on the pitiful furry creature bleeding out onto Luka's jacket. "Mello go get the first aid kit! hurry!" Mello nodded and rushed to the bathroom and returned in moments with the enourmous medical case and a towel. Noa spread the towel over the table and had Luka put the puppy on it. She then began to gently poke and prod wounded animal. "Luka go boil me some water." Luka mearly shook her head out right refusing to leave the pups side. Noa sighed "Mello?" Mello nodded and moved to the stove. Noa looked to Luka and Matt who were watching the puppy. "I'm not a vet but I'll do my best. as far as I can tell it doesn't seem like there's any internal bleeding, he does likely have some fractured ribs, and the end of his left ear is totally shredded it looks like an older dog got a hold of him at some point. He has lacerations all over his chest and front legs and he's very emaciated."

Matt frowned "I'm gonna go look into puppy and dog nutrition and see if I cant find him a good, balanced, fresh diet." Luka nodded and Matt went in serch of his laptop.

Mello brought the water and went off to help Matt while Luka and Noa cleaned the puppy and began disenfecting and bandaging process.

It was a half and hour later when L arrived with Watari in tow. When he entered the apartment the last thing he expected to see was Noa and Luka nearly mummifying what seemed to be a brutalizied akita puppy on the kitchen table and Mello pureeing a combination of raw meats and vegetables at the kitchen counter with Matt instructing the process from behind his laptop. Luka noticed him first but did not go to greet him, simpley motioned him into the room and offered him a seat at the table, which he took. "what exactly is going on here?"

"Matt and I beat the crap out of some kids in an alley today. They were hurting him. They were gonna kill him. One of them pulled a knife, and I-I just snapped..." Luka spoke softly and carefully pet the little red akita. L watched her quietly for a moment before nodding not nessicarily in approval but in understanding. Mello and Matt decided to join the party at that point. Mello handing Luka the completed dogfood she gently coaxed the puppy into eating. It was slow going, but eventualy she got the puppy to eat some, not alot, but enough. After that she took him and put him on her bed to sleep leaving the door open so she could hear him. Upon returning to the kitchen she found everything cleaned up and put away. So she sat back down and joined the conversation. "So, Where's Near?" Mello scowled.

"He stayed home as he had work to do, and he did not want to upset Mello in his own home." L responded, Mello had the decency to blush and look slightly sheepish. "I heard about your scores from the Headmaster Yamada. Do you intend to take the tests?"

Mello nodded "we all want to be able to focus on what we plan to specialize in, if we test out of our core classes then we will have that much more time to spend on the classes we need." L nodded at Mello's logic.

"I am sure you all will do very well."

* * *

Matt groaned as he sat back in his chair. He hated exams. and he was deffinantly glad they were over. he had finished a little early and checked his answers. He quietly got up and handed his papers to the teacher and left the room to join Mello in the library. Luka and Noa were not far behind. "so were done? that was the last exam right?" Luka looked hopeful.

"yeah that was the last one..."Mello replied as he collapsed into a library chair. "and its friday too so we have the weekend now to do what ever we want."

"Oh crap we gotta get home Rollo's gonna pee all over the house!" Luka shouted into the quiet library getting shushed by multiple persons as she rushed out. The other three laughed after her.

* * *

"Rollo! We're home!" Luka yelled as they walked into the apartment. There was a rapid clicking of claws on the floor and then a ginger blur launched at Luka. She stumbled back and laughed holding the yipping 4 month old akita licking at her face. "I missed you too Rollo! You ready to go for a walk?" another yip. "does any one else wanna come?" she asked as she slipped the leather harness and leash on the puppy and ajusted his spiked collar so it could be seen.

"I'll go." Mello responded boardly.

Matt shook head muttering about a computer programing test and wandered twords the bedroom.

"No sorry I gotta start dinner. You want me to Make Rollo's too?" Noa asked ruffling his uneven ears.

Luka smiled " please do. Do you need any thing while I'm out?"

Noa nodded "Eggs, milk, detergent and your almost out of candy and Mello needs chocolate." Luka nodded and left with Mello who was biting into one of his last chocolate bars and Rollo bouncing around there legs excitedly.

* * *

_**tbc~**_

_**A/N:**_ _I didn't really know how to wrap this one up so its kinda at wierd place I know but I just kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter. I realized that I hardley have Mello talk and he hasnt been a very active character lately im gonna try to work on that, soo please bare with me! also the next chapter is my time jump itll probably only be about a year so luka and noa will be 15ish and mello will be 16 and matt will almost be 16 rollo will be a semi important character from know on he is a freakishly smart dog and will get quite large. the kira case will start soon i still havent decided what im gonna do with light... so anyway thanks for reading, see you next time~_


	8. Chapter 8

**the new addition Chapter 8**

**A/N: **_Hola~ chapter 8 here! I'm here to tell you that Mello will be a badass mafia dude still but will be working for L as an undercover agent and basically is lisencensed to kill and do whatever is nessiccary. Luka is gonna be with him and is gonna be posing as his body guard person type thing even though he doesn't need one it's just to make things more believable and Mello will have back up if he needs it, Noa and matt do not get involved with the mafia but matt keeps a line going between L and the others. And Noa of course is the one who always patches every one up and Rollo ... well Rollo is adorable and vicious and very distracting at times...along with always being with Luka no matter what. This stuff might not happen for another few chapters but I figured I might as well get this info out in the open. Anyway on with the chapter._

* * *

**1year and some odd months.~**

Mello frowned as he carried a sleeping and bruised Luka to the elevators in their apartment complex, Rollo following closely behind without needing to be told. Having his hands full Mello looked at the now large red Akita. "Rollo, up." the dog blinked at him uneven ears twitching forward, before hopping up against the wall next to the elevator and pressing the up button with his nose. "Good boy." Mello smiled at the unnaturally intelligent dog and followed him into the now open elevator. "Rollo twelve." The dog repeated previous actions and pressed the glowing twelve button with his nose then sat at Mello's feet and watched the doors close.

He kicked the apartment door multiple times before it opened revealing an extremely annoyed busty brunette. Noa's blue eyes widened at the sight of Luka and then narrowed when they saw Mello's own black eye and cut lip. "get in." she hissed at him pulling the door wider letting the two teens enter along with the dog. she closed the door behind them and turned on Mello viciously "I swear if you too were picking fights again you can forget about me fixing you up."

Mello shook his head "No, we got jumped. Same guys though, they ambushed us and we still won." Mello smirked "Luka wore herself out though; I don't think it's anything serious. Just some bruises and scrapes?" he spoke as he laid her down on the couch so Noa could check her over. After a few moments Noa nodded.

"Go put her to bed please, and then get back out here I want to check you too." Mello nodded with a scowl at the last part. He carried Luka to bed and told Rollo to stay with her and bark when she was awake. The Akita simply twitched his uneven ears and flopped at the foot of Luka's bed. Assuming that was the most affirmation he was going to receive he turned and left the room.

When he approached the common room Noa gave him a look that promised much pain if he didn't comply "Shirt and pants Mello." the blond sighed and stripped out of his leather pants and torn black t-shirt. He stood in front of Noa in nothing but his rosary and grey boxer-briefs (thankful now that he had decided to where boxers at all today). It wasn't really embarrassing anymore, it actually felt pretty normal considering this was standard procedure and it happened every time one of them was in some sort of brawl/life threatening situation (which had become increasing frequent in the past few months).

Noa carefully checked him over gently running her fingers along cuts and over bruises. She felt carefully along his heavily bruised ribs, slowing to a stop at the worst area when she felt him wince sharply and bite back a groan of pain. "I think you might have a fractured rib or two. They're at least heavily bruised and breathing will probably be painful for at least a week." he showed her his hand where his knuckles were bloodied and she sighed before cleaning and wrapping his hand.

She stood and ran her fingers gently under his bruised eye and making eye contact with pale blue. "Be more careful idiot!" she whispered and smacked him gently upside the head before pulling him down and kissing him softly so as not to worsen his split lip.

Just as Luka had predicted that first day in the apartment Mello and Noa rooming together had turned out for the better. After the initial awkward phase everything just fell into place. Mello and Noa became very comfortable with each other and everything else just kind of flowed after that. Their first kiss was not overly surprising and the following relationship didn't change much either, just gave a name to what they already knew they were. Matt and Luka came together in a much similar manner though slightly more explosive, much like their first kiss.

"Sorry?" he smirked not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Noa smacked him again less gently this time "Don't be an ass Mell," she pushed him gently back onto the sofa and handed him his shirt. "Rest, I'm going to start dinner. Matty should be back soon he went out about an hour ago to pick up some candy for Luka and a few computer parts."

Mello nodded. He would probably need to sit out during his mixed martial arts class for the next few days... Mello groaned, he was going to fall behind! "If I hadn't already beaten the hell out of those assholes twice, I'd do it again." He heard Noa give an amused huff in the kitchen followed by a rhythmic chopping.

It was only a couple more minutes before there was a single loud bark from Luka's room. Rollo exited the room at a trot and hopped onto the sofa next to Mello, just as Luka groggily stumbled her way from the bed room and into the common room and flopped down next to her dog with a moan. "God there are so many video-game analogies I could use for how I feel right now..." Mello rolled his eyes and started to respond when the apartment door opened and shut drawing their attention. "Matty your home!" As soon as Matt saw the bruises on Mello and Luka he rushed to them dropping his bags on the way.

"Who." he asked darkly as he carefully examined Luka's bruised cheek (not on the scarred side).

Luka just grinned "Don't worry about it Matt we took care of it."

Matt just stared her down for another few moments before nodding and backing off. "Do you want some aspirin? Water? Anything?"

Luka looked at Mello to see him wince as he shifted, she looked back at Matt. "Some aspirin for both of us? Please?"

"Okay Princess." Matt leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed her forehead before moving off to the kitchen to check in with Noa about pain meds.

* * *

L stood in front of his charges and gave them a disapproving look. "I was going to ask for your assistance on my current case, but seeing the physical state of Luka and Mello I seem to have come at a bad time."

Mello and Luka looked at their feet and didn't answer. "There was a bit of an incident a few days ago…" Noa started not exactly sure what else to say.

L sighed, "I unfortunately need Mello and Luka looking their best for this case. The American and Japanese Mafia have been getting out of hand as of late and I desperately need someone I trust on the inside."

Mello and Luka stared at L with wide eyes. "You want us to infiltrate the Mafia?" Mello asked in a clearly shocked tone.

Their mentor shook his head, "No, I want _you_ to infiltrate the Mafia Mello, and work your way to the top, Luka will be posing as your personal Bodyguard. Unfortunately she does not exactly have the right _look_ to be a Mafia boss." Luka lowered her head instantly knowing he meant the scarring. "But she does look right to be a bodyguard, an easily underestimated bodyguard, which will work to our advantage."

Luka gave L a small smile, and Noa stepped forward. "The bruising should have faded enough in a couple days, to be covered with makeup. But Mello still has cracked ribs and…"

Mello cut her off abruptly. "No we'll be fine, and if Luka is posing as my bodyguard then no one will be getting close enough to touch me anyway." Luka smirked and cracked her knuckles.

L nodded and looked at Matt. "I will need you on this one as well. I need you to put together equipment for them to use." Matt nodded and wandered off to his and Luka's room." The detective turned his attention back on the blond and ravenette "You are sure you are up for this? We absolutely cannot afford any screw ups." The pair nodded and Noa scowled knowing she'd be patching the pair up near constantly in the coming weeks.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
